


Apple Pie Life

by YellowPanda96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apple Pie Life, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, M/M, Smut(ish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPanda96/pseuds/YellowPanda96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was Dean's life. His sweet, apple pie life, and he wouldn't change it for the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Pie Life

Dean brushed his fingers against Castiel's cheek, he looked so peaceful like this, sleeping, tucked under _their_ duvet, in _their_ house, this was Dean's life now, and he _loved_ it. He stooped his head and planted gentle kisses on his husband's eyelids before resting his forehead against Cas' and smiling, Dean closed his eyes and concentrated on the warmth on his face from the sun peaking through the curtains, and the steady breathing coming from below him, he could stay like this forever. But Cas had other ideas, he brought his hands up silently and cupped Dean's cheeks, he opened his eyes slowly and smiled back at the Winchester smiling down at him. Those blue eyes always dumfounded Dean, they were breath taking and he could easily lose himself in them. He leant down and pressed a chaste kiss against Cas' lips, and smiled, "Mornin' Angel" he threaded his fingers through Cas' and held their hands to his chest. "Good morning Dean." Cas smiled up at him, making the most of the quiet mome- "Dada! Papa! Wake up!" Their little girl, all dark hair and blue eyes, just like Castiel's, came barrelling into their room, shattering the serenity. "Hey there princess" Dean scooped her up into his arms and kissed her nose, she wiggled and wrinkled her nose at him before clambering out of his lap and crawling onto Cas' chest, he brushed a strand of hair out of her face and smiled up at her, "Good morning Mary-Grace." she shuffled and put her hands out in front of her "Papa, bwekfest?" she asked Cas as she fiddled with the duvet, Cas looked over at Dean and smiled, "I'll get Bobby sorted, you take little miss trouble?" Dean said as he pinched Mary's cheek gently, "Okay, Mary, why don't you go and get dressed?" he smiled at his daughter and she ran off to her room giggling as she went, "Well, that could've been awkward" Dean joked, Cas tilted his head in confusion, Dean grabbed Cas' wrist and covered his half hard dick with his hand, with a wink and a devilish smile he leant in again and crashed his mouth against Cas' in a messy, passionate kiss, Cas whimpered into Dean's mouth and traced the outline of Dean's now hard dick through his boxers as Dean brought his hands up and tangled his fingers in the short strands of raven black hair at the base of Cas' skull. They were brought out of the lustful daze by wailing coming through the baby monitor on the drawers, Dean huffed and rested his forehead against Cas'. "I'll get Sammy to take the kids for the afternoon, this isn't over" He promised, before he got out of bed, threw on some jeans and tried to straighten himself out, Cas pulled him in for another kiss before he sauntered off down the hall to change and feed Bobby-John.

 

Lunch time rolled around and brought Sam and Jess with it. After the hectic morning, it was a welcome relief to see his brother and sister-in-law. They all sat round the table, Dean bouncing Bobby-John on his knee, his big green eyes staring up at him, freckles dotted across his nose making them seem greener in the sunlight, his dirty blonde hair all ruffled and messy, Cas next to him with Mary-Grace on his other side, Sam and Jess sat opposite, the house was filled with chatter and laughter, the occasional cry from Bobby, and whine from Colonel, their dog. Dean and Castiel said goodbye to the kids, Sam and Jess after lunch, with the promise that they'd be back before dark, "Should be plenty of time eh?" Sam whispered in Dean's ear as he hugged him goodbye, Dean jabbed him in the ribs playfully "Shut up bitch" he retorted, quiet enough that the kids wouldn't hear, "Whatever, jerk." With a salute to Sam and a wave to the kids, Dean and Cas were finally alone, and Cas was more than eager to press Dean up against the back of the door and capture him in a hot, passionate kiss, Dean hit the door with a humph, "Shit... _Cas..._ " was all he could say before Cas rammed his tongue into his mouth. Dean kissed him back, matching his ferocity, running his hands down over Cas' ass and on to the backs of his thighs, he lifted him up and Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and his legs around his waist as he was carried up the stairs, mouth still glued to Dean's, without any trouble, it's true what they say, practice makes perfect.

 

Dean hit the bedroom door with his back and kicked it open, he stumbled towards the bed and let go of Cas' legs to brace himself as he fell onto the bed, Cas back hit the bed and he let out a deep moan as Dean pushed his hips down and against Cas' growing erection. They fumbled between kisses, trying to shed their shirts, Cas got to work on Deans jeans once his arms were free of his shirt, Dean pulled it over his head and his own shirt followed, he toed off his boots and shimmied out of his jeans with help from Cas. Dean rutted against him, using one hand to hold his weight and the other to undo Cas' belt and jeans as they kissed and panted into each others mouths "I got you baby, I got you" Dean whispered against Cas mouth and dragged his teeth across the shell of his ear, light as a feather, "Dean... _Fuck..._ " Cas was breathless and rutting up against Dean erratically. Cas hardly ever swore, and hearing made Dean's heart jump and his dick twitch with anticipation, he finally got Cas' jeans off, boxers as well, the only barrier between them now was Dean's boxers, which Cas made quick work of. Dean shivered as he cool air hit his dick, the head nudging against Cas', "Oh God, _Deean_!" Cas let out a guttural moan, their dicks slotted together between them, precome creating the perfect friction as they rutted together, Dean brushed the pad of his thumb over Cas' cheekbone, the eyes locked, Cas' almost black, the tiniest sliver of bright blue outlined his pupils, his hair was a mess and his brow was coated in sweat, Dean figured he'd look the same, if not worse. Cas knew he wouldn't last long at this rate, and he wanted to feel Dean inside him, it'd been so long, and he'd been waiting for this moment, he wasn't about to waste it, "Dean. Please.." His eyes screamed _I need you_ , and who was Dean to refuse him. He searched one-handed, blindly in the beside table for lube, but froze when he realised Cas had his lips wrapped around his fingers, he looked back and nearly came at the sight, Cas was sucking and moaning around his fingers, then guiding Dean's hand down, between his legs. " _Cas_.." Was all Dean could say before he was enveloped in everything Cas' the feel of him clamping round his fingers, writhing around underneath him, the blissed out look on his face, the earthy, musky smell of him with a hint of spiced apple aftershave that he knows Dean loves, he took everything in, and savoured it, made sure he'd never forget the sight before him, he kissed Cas, slow, tender, loving, as he stretched him open. Cas broke of the kiss to spit on his hand, Dean nearly lost it again when Cas wrapped his hand around his dick and gave a few quick tugs, thumbing at the head and running a finger over the slit, Dean instinctively fucked into Cas hand and whimpered at the loss when Cas took his hand away. Cas kissed him and pulled at his wrist, a deep rumble escaped his mouth as Dean's fingers slipped out of him, he locked his ankles at Dean's lower back and pulled him in, guiding his dick with one hand, the other, an iron vice on Dean's left shoulder, enough to leave a bruise, Dean bottomed out with a ragged moan and kissed at Cas' neck, sucking a bruise into the skin, waiting for him to adjust.

 

Cas rolled his hips underneath Dean, his cue to move, one hand still locked on his shoulder grounding him, the other came up to stroke Dean's cheek, Dean thrust into him slowly, passionately, dragging out the inevitable, he wasn't just fucking Cas, he was _making love_ to him, trying to show Cas how much he loved him, he kissed along his jaw, his eyelids, and the end of his nose, before he lifted his head to look down at his husband. "I love you, so goddamned much." He breathed across Cas' lips, Cas' eyes teared up a little at that, he dragged the pad of his thumb across Dean's bottom lip, rocking his hips in time with Dean's thrusts, "I love you, Dean Win- _chester_!" he shouted as Dean found his target and smiled like the devil, his crashed his lips into Cas' again, chasing his orgasm and hitting Cas' prostate on every other thrust, their rhythm became erratic and their breathing ragged and filled with breathless grunts and moans, "CasCasCas _CasCas...CAS_!" Dean's orgasm hit like a freight train, he had tunnel vision and all he could see was a pair of blue eyes staring up at him, surrounded by little white stars, he collapsed on top of Cas, weighty and boneless, as he came down from his high, feeling Cas clamping around his sensitive dick as he came with a shout of Dean's name, his whole body was twitching underneath Dean as his come coated both their stomachs. He shuddered as Dean pulled out and rolled off to lay next to him, his head hit the pillow with a thud and he chuckled to himself, "Holy _crap_..." he looked over at Cas and smiled, pulling him over, he wrapped his arms around his waist protectively, Cas snuggled into his chest and Dean kissed the top of his head, "Love you baby" he whispered into Cas' hair as Cas planted gentle kisses on his chest, mumbling "I love you too, _dickhead_ " before falling asleep, wrapped in a cocoon of Dean and duvet. Dean chuckled and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep himself.

 

A couple of hours later Sam and Jess arrived with Mary and Bobby, Colonel ran up to them fussing over Mary, licking her everywhere, "Conel, hehe, stop it!" she laughed and ran to the front room to play with him, Jess looked around for Dean and Cas downstairs with no luck, she went to sit with Mary and Colonel. Sam called for them, taking Bobby up to set him down in his crib, there was no answer, after he'd put Bobby down for the night he went to their room and waited, hearing muffled, light snoring from inside he opened the door and found his brother wrapped around Cas, his long arms like a protective barrier to the outside world, with Cas snuggled peacefully inside. He went in and put him hand on Dean's shoulder, where a bruise was forming, he tilted his head and realised it was a hand print, laughing to himself, he shook Dean to wake him. He grumbled and curled in on himself and Cas even more, Sam pinched his hear "Ahh! What the fuck!" He threw his hand up to his ear and accidentally smacked Sam in the stomach, winding him. "Shit, Sam, what are you doing here?" he kept his voice low so that he wouldn't wake Cas. "Obviously he's here because our peaceful afternoon is over" Cas mumbled into his chest and poked him in the ribs, Dean chuckled to himself and looked up at Sam, "I'd leave if I was you, because I'm butt naked and about to kick your arse for waking me up" Dean deadpanned and Cas chuckled, "Okay, I'm going, I'm going!" Sam left and Dean looked down at Cas. "Hey baby" he smiled and kissed him awake, "We should, er, maybe get a little more presentable and go see our kids?" he said as he tried to untangle Cas' legs from his. Dean grabbed a shirt off the floor and wiped the horribly cold, sticky come from his and Cas' stomachs, before rolling out of bed to find some sweats and splash water on his face. Cas wrapped his hands around his waist from behind and looked at Dean in the mirror, noticing his hand print bruise on Dean's shoulder he smiled to himself, kissed it and then left, to find some jeans and a clean shirt. Dean looked down at his shoulder, and felt complete, more than he ever did in the past, seeing Cas' physical claim on him filled his stomach with nervous butterflies, and he smiled.

 

They jogged down the stairs, hand in hand, and Mary ran at them, a huge grin on her face, "Dada!" Dean bent down and scooped her up, her long hair tickling his bare shoulder, "Hey princess, did you have fun with Uncle Sammy and Auntie Jess?" her big blue eyes gazed up at him and she smiled, "We feeded the duckies" she told him and Cas smiled across at her and Dean, "Did Bobby-John go down alright?" he asked Sam, and as if on cue, Bobby cried down the stairs at them, "Papa get Bobby?" she asked and Cas leant over and kissed Mary on the cheek "Yes Mary-Grace, I'll get Bobby-John", Dean got a chaste kiss on the lips and a sly ass cheek squeeze before Cas went up to fetch Bobby down for a feed. Sam, Jess, Mary and Dean were all sat in the front room ready to watch a film when he came down with Bobby bundled in his arms, he went to the kitchen to prepare a bottle and found one ready, with a note attached, ' _Hey Jellybean, there's a spot for you and Bobby in my arms reserved for when you get your sexy ass in here ;) D x_ ' Cas smiled at the note and tucked it in his pocket before he grabbed the bottle and a tea towel off the side and walked into the front room, as promised Dean was sprawled on the sofa, legs stretched out in front of him, Colonel at his feet, Mary curled into his side and room for Cas to sit across him. He sat down and threw his legs across Dean's lap, smiling up at him when he wrapped his arm around his waist. They started the film and Bobby soon fell asleep in his arms, Sam and Jess were cuddled on the two seater and Dean's perfect little family was huddled on the three seater, he smiled and kissed Cas. This was his life. His sweet, apple pie life, and he wouldn't change it for the world.

 

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only fic I've written recently that I've liked enough to post, so, yeah, comments are valued and if you kudos this fic you can have a magic imaginary unicorn that farts rainbows!:))


End file.
